It is common to utilize balloons in creating ornamental and art pieces. Two typical examples are balloon modeling or twisting and paper-mache application on balloons.
Paper-mache, is a composite material consisting of paper pieces or pulp, sometimes reinforced with textiles, bound with an adhesive, such as glue, starch, or wallpaper paste. It is a common technique to apply layers of paper-mache on an inflated balloon to create a spherical shell. The balloon is then punctured and paint or other coating materials will be applied on the shell for decoration and protection purposes. Sometimes, the paper-mache shells will be further decorated. Paper-mache is used on carnival masks, art decorations, sculptures and other forms of decoration. One disadvantage of paper-mache is that the end product is usually fragile and decomposable due to the raw materials such as paper, textiles and rubber glue. Also, the art pieces are usually not water proof unless a very heavy coating is applied. Also, using paper-mache to create a shell for art pieces are time consuming as users have to apply multiple layers of thin materials until a certain thickness is attained.
The present invention is a method to create an art decoration piece by filling up a balloon with undecomposable foam material. Coating, molding techniques, decorative pieces and materials will then be applied to create the desirable texture, shape and visual effects of the final art piece.